All Grown Up
by chloe2007
Summary: A oneshot fic to Rory’s Wedding Day. Rogan. JavaJunkie. R


Title: All Grown Up

Disclaimer: I down own the Gilmore Girls; they belong to Amy Sherman & Daniel Pallidino

Summary: A short oneshot fic to Rory's Wedding Day

* * *

Lorelai smiled as she peeked into her daughter's room early that Saturday morning. Today wasn't like any other ordinary day; today, her eldest child was getting married. Yes, Rory Gilmore was getting married this afternoon to Logan Huntzberger at the 'Central St. Peter's Church' at noon today.

"Happy Wedding Day, little girl." Lorelai whispered into a sleeping Rory's ear.

"Hey." Rory said as she scooted over in her bed so her mother can slide in beside her.

"I can't believe your day is finally here."

"Neither can I." Rory said quietly.

"Are you nervous yet?"

"I'm feeling pretty good." Rory said smiling at her mom.

"We head into Hartford by nine. Your Grandma will have your hair and makeup done by her staff?"

"Good deal." Rory said happily.

"I'm really happy for you, kid." Lorelai said kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you, Mom." Rory said wrapping her arms around her mother.

* * *

At nine sharp, Lorelai and Rory were at the elder Gilmore's house for hair and makeup to be done. If they were even a little late, Emily Gilmore would not let them hear the end of it.

"May I help you?" A nervous maid asked as she opened the door to them.

"Yes, we're here to get my daughter prepared for her wedding."

"LeAnn, please let my daughter and granddaughter in; we can't waste anymore time." Emily said exasperated.

"Yes, ma'am." LeAnn said holding the door out to them and quickly escaping back into the kitchen.

"Now, come along girls, let's get a move on." Emily said signaling them to follow her upstairs.

"We might as well follow her." Lorelai said beckoning Rory to go ahead of her.

"This is not my wedding we're getting ready for." Emily called out to them from the powder room.

"It seems Grandma has extra zest in her voice." Rory muttered as they entered the powder room together.

"This will be the only day we'll experience it." Lorelai said smiling as she ushered Rory into the powder room.

"Glad we can share this moment together." Rory said assembling her makeup accessories onto the vanity table.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Lorelai whispered as she started brushing her daughter's light brown hair back.

* * *

Back at Logan's apartment, Colin and Finn were awaiting Logan's entrance out of his room.

"C'mon man, the wedding can't start without you!" Finn hollered out to his lad.

"You guys should be getting ready too." Logan called out to them from his room.

"Relax, man, we have a half hour." Colin said getting a soda from the fridge.

"It would really make me less stressed if you guys got ready now." Logan said nervously.

"Alright we're going." Finn said getting up from his armchair and heading into the bathroom.

"Thank you." There was a knock on the door.

"Logan?"

"Mr. Danes?" Logan said turning to see Luke Danes walk in. He was wearing a nice suit with a dark blue tie, probably something Lorelai picked out for him.

"Oh no, you don't have to act formally with me." Luke said shyly.

"Good. It'd be hard for me to get used to it." Logan said uncomfortably.

"I was actually sent here to talk to you by the bride's mother." Luke said

"Oh really?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...can we sit please?" Luke said glancing around the crowded apartment.

"Sure. Would you like a drink?"

"A beer would be fine, thanks." Luke said.

"Here you go." Logan said passing the drink over to Luke.

Several minutes passed as a wave of complete silence came over the two men. Luke looked down in his glass hoping that would distract him for awhile.

"So, I hear you're filling in for Rory's dad today." Logan said enthusiastically.

"Yes I am. Unfortunately, Chris was held up with work." Luke said with a sense of false sadness.

"That's great. I'm happy you'll help us out." Logan said smiling.

"Now I guess I should have the _talk_ with you." Luke said clenching his hands into fists nervously.

"You don't have to." Logan said noticing the older man fidgeting.

"Oh, if I don't, Lorelai will find out and never let me hear the end of it." Luke chuckled.

"Well then, I'm open to hear any sparks of wisdom you can give me." Logan said leaning back in the armchair.

"Ok then." Luke paused, "I've know Rory since she was seven years old. I was there when she had the chicken pox and brought her mashed potatoes. When her caterpillar died I helped her dig the grave for the little guy. I stood in as a substitute dad when they had _'bring your dad'_ to school day when she was in elementary school. You are a very lucky man to marry Rory Gilmore and I hope you take good care of her."

"I will, sir." Logan said shaking the older man's hand.

"Well, I should go. I'll be needed outside."

Luke sat up slowly as he headed out the door before he was interrupted by Logan.

"Thanks, Luke."

"You're a very lucky guy, Logan. We both are." Luke said smiling as he thought back to Lorelai who was back at the Gilmore house with _their_ daughter.

* * *

For this special occasion Richard and Emily had booked a limousine to take Rory to the church. At the moment the three Gilmore women were riding to the church together. Richard and Luke had decided to go ahead of the girls and meet them at Central St. Peter's church.

"You look beautiful, babe." Lorelai said tearfully, as she was fascinated by her daughter's wedding dress.

"Aw Mom, you're going to make us both start to cry." Rory said smiling.

"Try and control the crying girls, I don't want to pay extra to have your makeup redone." Emily said snootily.

"We're fine now, Grandma." Rory said wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I think this calls for a toast." Lorelai said fishing three champagne flutes, and a bottle of champagne out of the cooler.

"I agree." Emily said smiling as she was handed a glass of champagne.

Rory and Emily held their glasses up in the air as Lorelai began her toast. "I can't believe this day has finally come. It seems like just yesterday, my little girl was playing in the backyard with fairy wings strapped to her back. I've watched her grow from this precious baby girl to this young woman." Lorelai's blue eyes filled with tears, watching as her mother smiled and her daughter welled up. "I realized this morning that I am the luckiest mother in the world to be able to witness this beautiful girl in her wonderful life." Her voice cracked into tears of happiness. "To Rory!" She lifted her glass up before taking a small sip, watching Emily and Rory follow as well.

* * *

Standing at the end the aisle, Lorelai kissed her daughter one last time before Luke took Rory's arm so he can walk her down to meet her future husband.

"You ready to do this?" Luke asked Rory calmly.

"I hope so." Rory said quietly.

"You look beautiful, Rory." Luke said giving her an awkward hug.

"Thanks..._Dad_." Rory whispered.

The cue to _Here Comes the Bride_ could be heard from the organ indicating that it was time for the ceremony to start.

"You ready?" Luke asked.

"Yes!" Rory said smiling.

* * *

First that walked down the aisle was Lane Kim, Rory's Maid of Honor. Honor Huntzberger and Paris Gellar followed behind as bridesmaids. Logan stood at the front of the alter with his best man Josh. Colin and Finn stood on the right filling in as Logan's groomsmen.

The church doors opened as Rory stood holding onto Luke's arm as the wedding march began. The whole crowd stood and watched Rory approach in her gorgeous white gown, a smiling Luke holding onto her arm. She blushed from all the attention but still smiled as she knew that today was the day she was going to marry the man she loved.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Reverend James asked in gentle but soft tone.

"Her mother and I do." Luke said softly as he gave Rory's hand over to Logan.

Luke stepped aside to sit beside Lorelai, who was holding their ten-month old son Garrett. Sookie and Jackson sat with their kids Davey, Martha, and the newest Belleville, Lily, was in her father's arms.

"We gather here today to celebrate the joyous union of Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore." Reverend James began. "Logan, would you like to begin?"

Logan turned to his bride, a broad smile on his face. He began reading his vows.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride!" Reverend James said smiling at the happy couple he had before him.

Cupping her face in his hands, he tenderly brought her to him, planting a kiss on her soft lips. She smiled as they parted. He grabbed her hand in his and they walked quickly to the white limousine waiting outside, the crowd tossed white flower petals over their heads. Lorelai, cradling Garrett against her, turned and watched her baby girl leave the church with her husband. She was all grown up.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
